666 Saigon Heights
by Kanon Mikaelson
Summary: 10 years ago, Yuki was found dead outside her hometown, left to rot. Present day, the vampire king & vampire hunter that cherished the girl are still unable to cope with the loss. Takuma suggests going to Yuki's grave on the upcoming anniversary of her death, but a blizzard forces them into a secluded mansion belonging to a millionaire and his abnormal, vile web of hellish secrets.
1. Prologue

Kaien stood in his kitchen, while Zero helped him make dinner. "Has...Yuki written you yet?" Zero asked in his low, husky voice. "No. But I'm sure she will soon, most likely she did in fact take a liking to the job. I could have never pictured her taking a cleaning job with the way her room has been looking," Kaien sighed. Zero's lips curled into a half smile for a split second before the sound of a fist pounding on the Headmaster's door sounded. It kept repeating in the same 3 knocks. _Boom, boom, boom...BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. _Headmaster walked to the door, answering it calmly, whereas there stood an impatient and angered Yagari breathing heavily. "Do you not answer your phones, you idiot?!" Yagari shouted. Kaien frowned. "Yagari, what are you-" "You have to go down to the old warehouse. Now!" Yagari interrupted. Zero turned to living room arch, which was just a ways away from the front door, listening to Yagari's angry voice. "Why? What's happened?" Kaien shouted back at Yagari. Zero came out to see what was going on in the midst of the heavy breathing. Yagari looked at Zero, then back at Kaien. _"It's your kid."_

* * *

The black BMW pulled up to the old warehouse after a half-hour drive. The three men went through the doors of the old warehouse, and then out to the back where they found several policemen and a few bystanders looking down at a large split in the ground just outside the chain fence that protected the cargo. They went out the gate exit, to get a better look. Zero looked at the crying woman whom sat beside the gate whom cowered in a state of shock.

Kaien shoved his way to the front of the ditch, and covered his mouth gagging at the awful smell. _There she was_. She lie ten feet in the ground, covered in dirt and dry blood, her eyes open. Not a fly on the carcass was to be seen. Zero walked up next to his guardian and fell back upon the sight. "Y-Yuki..." Kaien whispered in fear, as a couple of policemen began to escort them back into the warehouse. "Yuki!" he screamed, praying his foster daughter would answer. Zero was too shock-stricken to fight off the policemen.

Kaien and Yagari tried to question the police, but they said nothing until the sobbing woman calmed down to explain that Yuki's corpse had been down in the ditch for a couple weeks. Zero stood outside the warehouse, unable to speak, to move, to function. Kaien and Yagari eventually joined Zero, when Kaname was slowly approaching the scene. "What's happened, Headmaster?" Kaname frowned. Kaien swallowed. He didn't know how to explain it. He didn't _want _to explain it.

Instead, he stood in silent stammering. Yagari was trying to work it out of the officers what had happened. Zero stood glaring at Kaname as if he could kill him. How he wanted nothing more to blame it on Kaname...to blame her death on him. He turned away from the two gentleman in his moment of weakness, when his senses came to and tears came to his eyes. Kaname was left on his own to walk into the warehouse...and to see his dear girl in that ditch.


	2. Chapter I

The sun seemed to conceal itself behind the tips of the dark storm clouds that were beginning to form. It didn't faze him. Everyday was a stormy one without her. Ten years tomorrow...would mark a decade since she was found dead in that ditch. Destroyed and left to rot..._no_. Left to _suffer_. Her murderers left her with a slit throat...a rosary knotted around her neck. When the strangling didn't work they took their short cut. He threw his glass across the room, tablet water droplets gliding down the wall like paint on a canvas. He lied in his own angst as his head lowered back onto the red velvet of his loveseat. The Kuran mansion was dull, dusty, and all that could possibly illuminate the main room was the large window at the center of the parting staircase. He imagined coming back to this place with her.

This was the place they were supposed to start their life together in. A knock came at the large wooden doors of the abstruse home as he ignored it. He just wanted to be alone. Soiree invitations were piling up on his desk once again and all council requests on his floors. The knock sounded again. "Seiren...please get that," Kaname sighed as she appeared at the staircase. She nodded and opened the large entrance enough to let him see his old friend Takuma looking back at him.

* * *

He shot again and again, but no matter what...he couldn't hit the heart. The practice model was in shreds, and his gun was extensively smoking. He finally dropped the gun on the reloading table and sat in his chair with a heavy sigh. _This was one of the worst days of the year_. Ten years ago, this was the day he remembered last seeing her. He remembered her silence, her emotionless expression as he sat in the headmaster's living room with her on the couch. There was something wrong...but he never thought to ask. He remembered not being keen on her traveling alone all summer...he didn't even know where she was going. He just wished he could have had the chance to relive this day a decade ago to fix what he did wrong. He let his face down into the palm of his hand as he messed up his hair roughly.

He still had her school picture tucked in the base of his gun, to remind him he shouldn't show mercy to any of his task victims. He took it out slowly and stared at it. It had been taken just weeks before her death. Her hair had started to grow out around that time...and she didn't seem to smile much. "Zero," someone said from behind him. He tucked the picture back in the gun and slowly looked at the doorway, full of hatred. Takuma Ichijo stood in the entrance of the Association's shooting range. "I don't need visitors," Zero hissed as he reloaded his gun. "It'll only take a minute of your time," Takuma said, as he got a bit closer.

"I'm not interested," Zero snapped as he cocked the gun. "I think I'm partial to you leeches when I say I've stayed out of your way as you have mine. Let's not ruin that." "It's about Yuki," Takuma said, just as Zero shot the dummy in the stomach. "Everyone's having a hard time believing she's gone...especially Kaname..." Takuma continued. Zero shot the gun until he was out of ammo. "...I think we should go out to her grave...it's only a 45 minute drive and I really think-"

"Kaien already suggested this. I'm not going," Zero interrupted. Takuma sighed. "I know you miss her, Zero. Don't you think you should at least pay your respects to her? No one has gone to her grave in five years...she deserves more than she's getting," he retorted, before turning on his heel. Zero looked at him over his shoulder and then back at the shooting mannequin. _Bang...Bang, Bang, Bang_, the gun went.


	3. Chapter II

The deck of cards made a clapping sound as he shuffled them repeatedly. It was quiet...all except for the sound of clacking heels approaching up the hall. How he enjoyed that sound. A fire raged on in his large fireplace as its flames suddenly rose then calmed. "What perfect weather...isn't it? Fun is coming our way," the man chuckled as he looked out the window. The woman's clicking heels came to a stop in the doorway as she held onto her rag. "Bring me some wine, will you? I have a _client_," he instructed. "Yes..._Mr. Blair_," she purred.

* * *

The car stopped at the basin of a small cemetery upon a hill, Zero and Kaien letting themselves out of the BMW. Zero was slow to follow Kaien up to the cemetery, knowing the other vampires' presence. He stayed at the gates, handing Kaien the rose he'd brought for her grave. "I'm going to wait," Zero said as he leaned on the advanced welding of the gate. Kaien was silent before he continued to her grave. Zero set his head back against the gate. Takuma, Kaname, and Kaien stood by her grave as Zero read her epitaph. _YUKI KURAN, 2014-2030_. He shut his eyes in utter disgust. Why couldn't they have at least used Cross for her last name instead? Why is it that every time he heard the mention of Yuki _Kuran_ it made his stomach ache with confusion.

Zero loved her as he always had...but his conscience told him to hate her for what she was. He didn't deserve to find out the way he did..._she _didn't deserve to leave here without knowing who she really was. Kaname could agree with that; he let his beloved girl go without her knowing the truth...and he knew how much it hurt her to be lost in confusion. Forced to smile. He set the white rose against her headstone carefully as the temperature began to drop within his moment of silence. Kaien copied his actions with his and Zero's roses. Takuma left them to grieve as he walked over to Zero. "You should pay your respects before it gets dark," he said sternly.

Zero just stared at him. The snow began to fall rapidly as he looked to the sky. Takuma frowned as the wind picked up. "A blizzard," he muttered quietly. Zero started down the hill toward the car as he pulled his black trench coat around himself. "Tell Kaien to meet me at the car," he said to Takuma. As he looked to the car he stopped. The snow and mud had already trapped two of the tires...and the wind was getting much stronger. "I don't think the car is an option anymore," Takuma said as Kaname and Kaien joined him.

* * *

A piano was heard throughout the long, dimly-lit halls. Her heels clicked on the granite floors as she entered his living quarters, setting his wine and glass on the coffee table. "Thank you," Mr. Blair said politely. She nodded in response as she watched her coworker empty the fireplace of its heaping pile of ash and place some new logs on the iron holder. The heavenly piano music flower through her ears as she looked to the doorway, another one of her coworkers dragging the corpse down the long hallway. "Carolyn," the woman said. The young woman whom carried the carcuss looked up slowly. "Please. You're making a mess," the young lady chuckled. Blair got up and stood behind her as he looked to the woman (Carolyn) in the hall.

"I trust you'll wax that floor after, Carolyn. After all...we're about to have guests," he smirked as he moved the young woman's hair away from her neck as she served the wine. Carolyn smiled politely as she regained her grip on the dead man. "Yes, Mr. Blair," she said. His smirked widened as he licked the dry blood from his maid's neck as she handed him his wine glass. "You remember to look presentable," he said, releasing her long locks. She didn't heed to instructions as she took the empty silver tray and left the room. As she walked down the hall, the pound of someone's fist on the doors of the estate sounded all throughout the home. Out of the corner of her eye, she picked out her third coworker whom leaned against the wall. "Griffin," she said softly. "Please get the door. _We have clients_." "I see," he purred in a husky tone.

She watched him pass as he walked down the halls and reached the foyer. He didn't so much as smile at the four souls whom stood on the icy porch. The word seemed to roll off his tongue as he bowed saying, "Welcome."


	4. Chapter III

They stood in the quiet of the dim and cold mansion as they waited for their host as told. Zero stayed by the front doors, playing the blizzard was a short one. "Who lives here, do you think?" Takuma pondered, looking to Kaname. "Mr. Blair," a young woman's voice answered. They looked to the staircase, watching the youthful maid, Carolyn, approach. "He has instructed me to retrieve you anything you might need," She said smoothly. Kaname thanked her, Carolyn nodding in reply as she disappeared down a long corridor. Kaien looked to Zero then to his other young colleagues. "I don't think this blizzard will get better anytime soon," he said quietly to Zero. "I won't be staying either way," Zero growled. Kaname frowned as the air around him densed; it wasn't possible. _Her scent was in the area_.

_A pair of 6-inch heels clacked down the granite halls._

Takuma ran his hand over the living area mantle; Kaname scanned the beautiful carvings carefully. Small cherubs danced and cowered as ghastly monsters reached for the messengers with outstretched claws on the opposite side. "Black Cedar," a voice bellowed from behind them. A silhouette stood at the top of the large staircase, the gothic king-sized rose window that lie behind him on the back wall blocking out his feature with a shadow. As the man grew closer, they could clearly get a good look at him. "I think it really gives a home that elegant touch. Some people use it as roof tiling to ward off bad energy," he spoke. The young man, whom appeared as twenty one or twenty two, stood tall in a formal black suit, with a crimson red tie.

His hair was the exact color of the black cedar that decorated the outings of the large fireplace and he appeared to be growing out a shadow. "I am sorry to keep you waiting. My name_ is Mr. Blair_," he said with a charming half-smile. "Mr. Blair!" Takuma recognized. "You know this man. Takuma?" Kaname asked. "Yes...he bought land from my grandfather and he's a partial contributor to his enterprise...he also looks over the peace between vampires and humans," Takuma answered quietly. Mr. Blair stood in a pause before he looked at the pocket watch in his breast pocket. "I do apologize for your vehicle troubles." "How did you know about-"

"I assumed. The blizzards in this area can be quite fearsome," Mr. Blair interrupted Kaien. Zero found himself locking eyes with Mr. Blair. "You'll just have to be our guest in the mean time. Carolyn! Prepare four rooms. Carolyn appeared by the fireplace, quickly nodding as she then vanished into a door beside the staircase. "...Mr. Blair," Kaname spoke. Mr. Blair slowly turned to him. "If I may...why is it you live all the way out here? Away from the town?" Kaname questioned.

Mr. Blair smiled vaguely at this question. "Because Mr. Kuran...I am a very, very private man. Now please, get settled and have a look around the mansion. My maids will bring you some tea later on," Mr. Blair answered generally.


	5. Chapter IV

Zero slunked down in a red satin armchair as he geld his bloody rose in one hand, watching the door. Kaien had forced him to stay the night, however he did not trust his hosts nor the people he'd travelled with. A fire had already been started when he'd come in his room, his silver locks shining in the red and yellow glow. This place was strange, the air was thick and heavy. He became alert when he heard the sound of the infamous clacking heels coming down the hall. A gentle knock was heard as he got up standing beside the chair with his gun at his side.

The woman came in, her back to him as she held a tray in her right hand. Her hair was longer than the other maids, its waves entrapping each other and a much richer auburn. "Am I disturbing you?" Her silky, familiar voice came. He frowned as he came around the other side of the chair and watched her set down the tray. He watched her carefully, his heart beating fast as he looked to her nimble fingers and the small form-fitting maid's uniform that clung to her small silhouette.

Now he was afraid. As she rose, the light hit her wan, porcelain face. Her eyes were perfectly round, the color of a dark mocha, her lips a brilliant rose color, and her cheeks hollow with a lack of her former natural blush. Such a beautiful image.

_The image of the one he had lost._

"Mr. Blair insists you join him for morning coffee at 8. Shall I wake you up?" she spoke as she straightened out her apron. He swallowed as he took a closer look. "Yuki?" he asked in a raspy whisper. She looked him up and down before she turned on her heel and began to walk toward the door. "I will be in at thirty to eight then," she muttered.

"Y-Yuki!" he called, as soon as she was out the door. A few minutes later, he fell back in his chair and swallowed. It was like a vision. A cruel, cruel mirage..._forcing him to see his guilt in the body of the girl he once loved...and lost._


	6. Chapter V

The morning was a quiet one. The blizzard had calmed over night, but through the romantic windows you could see the snow was at the waist of the human being. Mr. Blair sat at his long hand-carved dining table as he ran his hand over the smooth, cold surface of the black cedar wood it'd been made from. Kaien was first to descend down the staircase, Zero dragging his feet behind him. Upon sensing their presence, Mr. Blair called from the dining room, "Good morning Mr. Cross, Mr. Kiryu."

Kaien swerved his head at the sound of the young man's deep and silky voice. "Mr. Blair," Kaien said as he entered the dining room. "Join me," Mr. Blair replied as he set his teacup of coffee down. Kaien sat in a red, plush dining chair adjacent to his host as Zero meticulously sat at the far of the extending table. Takuma and Kaname joined them soon after. "I will get you something to drink to start off with. Elijah," Blair said, acknowledging his employee.

A young man set teacups down in front of each guests as he looked up at his employer. His eyes were a deep lavender, his hair a mess of midnight color; Zero stared at the tattoo on his neck. _It was his_. Zero's heart skipped a beat. "Please let Yuki know our guests are up. And please get them something to drink," Blair said boldly.

Takuma swerved his head, followed by Kaname. "Yuki," Kaien repeated. Blair nodded as he took a drink from his coffee.

"One of my maids. She started working here about ten years ago. I doubt you will meet her, however, she's always squirreling around in different parts of the house," he chuckled. "Yuki Cross," Zero said abruptly. They all looked at him. "Yes, that's her name. Might you know her?" "She was murdered ten years ago," Zero said harshly.

"Zero!" Kaien warned. "Oh, well, my condolences. But I can see where you'd think it is a coincidence," Blair said bluntly. As soon as breakfast was over, Blair was walking Kaname, Kaien, and Takuma around his house; Zero stayed behind to explore on his own, however he sat in that same dining chair for most of the time being. Something was not right. About this place, about the people...about the significance of the day prior.

On the same day as the tenth anniversary of Yuki's murder...he _sees _the walking, living, breathing victim. Not to mention the butler with his tattoo. There had to be something wrong here. Or perhaps with his own self. He got up as he headed out to the main living area. He started down one of the corridors when he saw a slim, long shadow descend into its dim halls. He followed through until he found it lead straight to a pair of large doors with the same floral carvings on it as the dining table; the door was black cedar such as the rest of the wooden furniture in the home.

He took hold of the cobalt doorknob and slowly opened the creaky door. It lead straight into Mr. Blair's library; the shadow had disappeared. He walked in looking around as he walked up to a bookshelf. All the books were manly the same, reading _666 Saigon Heights_ on each of the peeling, brittle spines of the books. "Those books are as old as this home. Isn't that strange?" a familiar voice said. He turned to see Yuki, whom stood dusting off the books.

He looked at her solemnly as she returned a testy expression. No he'd gotten quite a good look of his late paramour. Her hair dangled at her waist, her form slim especially with the compliments of her form fitting body-con uniform. As she turned her head fully, he frowned at the crimson of her lipstick and her alluring smell of vanilla.

"...For ten years," he muttered. As she dusted the books she sighed. "Pardon?" she said tediously. "For ten years we mourned over you! What kind of twisted trick is this?" he growled as he stiffened. She blinked as she lit a match and made the candelabrum's pure white candles glow. "It's not a trick. Now please, Zero. I'm working," she said as she shook out the flame of the match.


	7. Chapter VI

It didn't matter whether or not the blizzard raged on. He stood before her headstone, in melancholy and rage.

_YUKI KURAN, 2014 - _

Her headstone had been vandalized, her date of rest replaced by a large chunk of missing marble. The angel that was carved into the top of the rounded stone looked as if it were in a deep sorrow for the girl that had been disturbed in her eternal sleep, dark acidic lines running from its eyes. He touched the dimple in the stone as he looked up. He was not the only one out here in the unforgiving weather. His mocha colored eyes softened as they held the image of a young girl standing before a headstone.

Slowly standing up, he watched her set a white rose at the feet of the life-size angel that held a rusting plaque which made the name of the girl's loss illegible. "It's not smart to be out in weather like this," he said in a warm voice. "Then why would you be out here?" he soft voice sounded. His alluring and dispirited smile faded. Her voice, just by its tone, made his being stiffen like the statues of the cemetery. She stared up at the decaying angel's face.

"I had my own respects to pay," he answered. He watched the coarse head of hair slope as she rested it on her shoulder. "You must be Mr. Blair's guest," she said. "Well it seems-" "No one comes to this cemetery except the servants or Mr. Blair himself," She interrupted. "Would you be an attendant of Mr. Blair's?" he pondered. She was silent.

Getting a few steps closer, an abrupt move to face him strck him with mortal terror. Shocked, paralyzed, and afraid he stood; as if it were a power, he hid it all with a calm countenance.

Large doe eyes and small figure...he'd longed to see them again. She dipped her head as tangled locks of hair fell over her shoulders. "Enjoy your stay, Mr. Kuran," she said swiftly. Eyeing him for a handful of time, she ended the gaze by disappearing into the whitest side of the graveyard. _Such a beautiful hallucination._


	8. Chapter VII

The routine was on a loop. Every morning she was greeted by the ghostly sound of the piano in his study, forced to her feet by the cold morning air and stood in front of her mirror to make herself presentable. She brings him his morning coffee, then cleans off his study while he eats, and makes sure each of his _clients _are not filling the backyard forest mouth's with an inhuman odor. Red lips, slick cat eye, and aphrodisiac blush that always faded into the chilling white of her skin. Her shameless lingerie was bare till she slipped on that small black dress that'd stupefy any man with the slim fit and heart shaped cut. She looked at herself and felt nothing more than resent.

_Why didn't she fight back?_

_She could've stopped him_.

_But no...she didn't scream, she didn't fight._

_She begged him to do it, to relieve her of the burden of living-_

Her thoughts were broken as she gasped at the feel of someone's hands tying her apron numbingly tight on her waist. His cold breath on her ear made her stiffen. "Our friends are leaving. Why don't you come to say goodbye?" he spoke, his scruff rubbing against the skin behind her ear. She dropped her head as he left, putting on her tall heels one by one. Everyday was drag...hardly allowed outside the expensive walls of Saigon Heights.

The only friends she had were the other servants...but it was more of a sympathetic feeling rather than a voluntary happiness. They departed through the doors of the mansion as they thanked Mr. Blair for his hospitality.

_She remembered his hands so cold, his smile just as low in temperature._

_She begged, she pleaded...his lips smothered her own to hush her incessant seeking._

_There was a struggle in her body before the light in her eyes died forever._

She stood at the staircase with the other servants as Mr. Blair gave the guests his card. The man with the heartbroken eyes stared past the master with a burning desire. She held a blank countenance. The boy with the lavender eyes were cold as they sent her a message of betrayal. It wasn't until the doors were closing she felt that she could fall to her knees and cry out that she missed them. But it was like her lips had been stitched shut. She held her tears and she shunned a quivering lip.

The other servants walked away without a care. Blair stood feet away from the stairs as he smiled up at the breaking girl who's eyes stung red and drew a grey line down her cheek as she stared back. He took her chin slowly as he tilted it up. "You're not one of them, my dear. I'm afraid it's too late for goodbye," he whispered to her. She tried to regain her loss of emotion as she stared at the ceiling.

"Bring the rest of the coffee to my study. It's going to be a long day of work," he dismissed. She did not wipe the darkening lines of mascara from her cheeks. Instead, she straightened; her feet crossed one over the other as she strutted to the kitchen and her locks swayed like tall grass in the wind.

_His face shrunk as she fell away and the beautiful browning rosary floated into the view._


End file.
